LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 59 - Mobius vs. The Invaders Part 1
Narrator: Shadow had defeated Maleficent and gave Sonic the time he needed to get to Disney Castle. After defeating Maleficent Shadow is met by the Freedom Fighters who believe that the fighting had finally ended. However..... Cosmo: Wait, everyone. Look. Up in the sky. (Everyone looks up in the sky and they fleet of alien ships arrive in orbit. Tails eyes open wide in horror as he sees this) Tails: The Invaders.... They're here..... (On board the Invaders' Flagship) Sarah Kerrigan: Myotismon's forces have been defeated. Even his greatest allies have fallen. And now that they are out of the way, we will finally begin our final attack. Flint Vorselon: So we are to destroy everything? Sarh Kerrigan: Everything. Humans, non Humans, all shall be wiped. Mobius shall serve as an example for ALL who dare challenge the Zerg Swarm! Flint Vorselon: It is a shame. They would have made great allies given that defeat Myotismon's forces. Sarah Kerrigan: Myotismon is nothing compared to me. And while I would have preferred to have them with us, I won't lose any sleep over their deaths. Now... Begin the attack!! Flint Vorselon: Yes, Miss Kerrigan! (Teleports) Sarah Kerrigan: Go now, my swarm! Destroy them all! (Back with the Freedom Fighters and the P Team, they see many flying Zergs some small and some big pass over them. The air born Zerg head to the city and start attacking it. The big Zergs grab on to buildings and start ripping them apart. Some Zergs are dropping bombs in the city) Sally: They're destroying the city!! Knuckles: We have to stop them! Cream: But how? Vector: We got aliens coming at us! (The group sees Zerg ground force head right toward them. Zerglings, Roaches, Ultralisks and other types as well) Jinx: I think we are in big trouble now. Silver: We need to get back to the city! The Zerg will destroy if we don't! Amy: Come on! Let's get out of here! (The heroes turn and start running away from the Zerg and start heading to the city. They arrive and find it under heavy attack) Bunnie: What are gonna do? Sally: We keep fighting. Antoine: But, princess. There are so many. Sally: I'm not gonna give up! I will keep on fighting! Fiona: Well... if we go down might as well go down swinging. Am I right? Scourge: Yeah. Let's get them! (The heroes all begin to attack The Zerg ground forces in the city. Kid Flash quickly takes down a small group of Zerglings. Jinx fights off some Hydrolisk. Manic and Sonia take down a group of Roaches. Knuckles grabs a Baneling and throws it at an Ultralisk. The Baneling explodes hurting the Ultralisk. As they keep on fighting an Infrestor comes in bringing out more and more Zerg forces) Amy: (Swings her Hammer at a Zergling) They just keep coming!! (Swings at another) Esipo: (Throws Ninja Stars at Roaches) For every one we take 5 more take their place! Silver: (Throws a Baneling at an Ultralisk) Come on guys! We can do this! Rouge: I'd like to believe you kid but- (Kicks a Zergling away) But there is just no end to them! Jinx: Blastoise! Help us! (Throw Pokeball!) Blastoise: BLAST! (Uses Hydro Pump on an the Infestor) Tails: (Shoots Arm cannon at the Infestor) Take out the Infestor's so we can lower their numbers! Vector: (Punches a Hydrolisk) Good idea but they are not making it easy! Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!! (Shadow uses his Chaos Spear attack on an Inferstor defeating it but more Inferstor's arrive. Jet Wave and Storm use their boards to fly and drop some bombs on the Zergs. Blaze attacks a Zergling with her Spinning Claw) Lien Da: (Whips a Zergling) Stay down! Lara Su: There are too many of them!! Knuckles: Come on! Keep fighting! We gotta- (Gets struck by a Hydrolisk) Amy: Knuckles! (Knocked away by another Hydrolisk) Jinx: (Unleashes a wave of bad luck on a group of Zerg) We're getting swarmed!! Knuckles Riso: I wish Goten and Trunk were awake! They could handle these things! Scourge: (Kicks a Baneling away) Quit complaining! We need to- (Get's knocked away) Manic: (Blasts a group of Hydrolisk) How can we stop this!? Sonia: I don't know but- (Knocked away) Manic: Sonia!! (Knocked away) (Shadow punches an Ultralisk and unleashes his Chaos Spear attack on an Infestor. Knocked away a Baneling making hit a group of Zerglings. But Shadow is struck by Ultralisk. He keeps on fighting but finally knocked away) Amy: Shadow's down!! Silver: Damn it! (Grabs more Banelings and throws them at some Ultralisk to slow them down) Blaze: We are dropping like files!! Sally: Come on, everyone! Don't stop! We can still- (Suddenly air born Zerg called 'Brood Lords' come and start dropping bombs. Everyone is knocked away from the explosions. They groan moan in pain by the attack) Tails: No.... we can't..... Lara Su: What is that? In the sky? (The heroes look up in the sky and see a giant Zerg ship over the city. The Zerg ship is known as a Leviathan. It prepares its guns ready to shoot at everything in the city. And as that goes on, the Zerg ground forces slowly walk toward the heroes ready to finish them) Sally: Is this..... really how it ends...? Everyone.... I'm sorry... To be continued....? Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius